The Story Of Nymphadora Tonks
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks' life story. My first fanfic, please review!


My name is Nymphadora Tonks.

This is my story.

I was born a Half-Blood, a disgrace to my mothers family. My mother, Andromeda Black, married a muggle, Ted Tonks. Then they had me. Mothers family turned against her, and my deranged Aunt Bellatrix made it her lifes goal to kill me. But I was never scared.

I was thrilled when my Hogwarts letter came, almost too thrilled, as I jumped around and broke a few lamps. The day finally came, and I was sorted into Hufflepuff. It was a huge relief not be sorted into Slytherin, like all of my mothers family.

You couldn't really call me a well-behaved child. I was a bit wild, but I was clumsy. I must've broken half of the stuff in the common room. But my grades were the exception. All the professors told me I was one of the smartest witches that they'd ever met. Of course, this delighted me, as I wanted to become an Auror. The 7th year graduation came, and I passed with grades good enough to get me into Auror training. I went wild, doing cartwheels everywhere. Although, that didn't quite work out. I ended up knocking over Professor Dumbledore and breaking my ankle. He was a great man though, never got mad, and fixed my ankle quickly.

I joined Auror training, and it was tough. But I got through it. Must've broken half the bones in my body, but they were fixed. The professor thought I had a real gift, being a Metamorphagus, so I could easily change my appearence if I needed to, something many Aurors would like to have. After many years of training, I finally passed when I was 21. I joined other great people like Mad-Eye Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Professor Dumbledore sent me an urgent owl, telling me that he had reformed The Order of the Phoenix, and You-Know-Who had returned. I immediatly joined the Order, and my first duty was to help the Advanced Guard escort Harry Potter to the Headquarters. I was quite excited to meet Harry, as I had heard many stores about "The Boy Who Lived". I went with Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Remus Lupin, to name a few. We finally made it to his house after his Aunt and Uncle left. He looked just as I thought he would, tall, lanky, with that legendary scar. Quite a charming young man, although he seemed quite troubled. I guess I would be too if my parents were dead, and You-Know-Who wanted to kill me. Remus introduced me by my first name... Nymphadora. Oh, how I hate that name. My mother was a fool to give me that name. I immediatly smacked Remus on the arm, telling Harry to call me Tonks. We mounted our brooms, and set off over London. I loved flying. Granted, I wasn't the best, but it felt free.

Once we got to the Headquarters, Harry saw Sirius and bolted towards him. The bond between them was amazing. I had never seen, or felt for that matter, anything like it. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. We sat down for dinner, and Sirius told Harry all about the Order. Of course, he wanted to join. But they said he was too young. I didn't think so, but I don't think I would convince them. So I kept my mouth shut.

After a few days, I helped escort Harry back to Hogwarts. Not a difficult job, but it had to be done, considering Sirius wanted to come, and there was a 100,00 galleon price on his forehead. I'd hate to seem him get shut back in Azkaban.

_5 months later_

I was in a room I didn't recognize, with a smell that reminded me of flaming dragon poo. It was St. Mungos Hospital. I asked Mrs. Weasley, who was closest to me, what I was doing there. She reminded me of the battle at the Ministry of Magic, and Bellatrix hit me with a stunning spell and I fell down the stairs, and broke my leg quite badly. Then she hit me with horrible news. Sirius was killed by Bellatrix. It felt as if someone hit me with a huge rock. My hair immediatly turned a horrid shade of mousy brown, as it always does when I get depressed. This, on top of what I was feeling for another person, was just too much. I tried to get back to sleep, but only had unsettling dreams.

After another few weeks, they let me go. My hair had still not returned to that shade of pink. And my patronus had changed. Everyone had noticed the change in my personality, but I kept telling them nothing was wrong. If only they knew...

I told Mrs. Weasley what was wrong, and of course, being the sweetheart she is, she understood completely. I kept coming to her for advice, because she was the one person I knew that wouldn't tell.

_3 months later_

There was a battle going on. Bill Weasley had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback. Dumbledore was killed by Snape. I was in shock. On top of all that, Bills fiance, Fleur Delacour, came rushing in, kissing Bill on the head. I felt horrible. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran over to Remus, and started screaming that she still wanted to marry him, even though he was bitten. She didn't care. But neither did Remus. Apparently, I needed someone young and whole. But I loved Remus, as I told him again. Mrs. Weasley said he was being ridiculous, and Remus proceeded to say that it wasn't the time, Dumbledore was dead. Professor McGonnagall said that Dumbledore would've been glad to have more love in the world. Remus just sat on the chair with his face in his hands.

_1 week later_

Remus and I were at Dumbledores funeral, holding hands. Happiness rushed through me like electricity. He finally said yes. We were getting married. He loved me. My hair had changed to electric pink, and I was again full of joy. Life was perfect.


End file.
